I love you as you are
by clara76120
Summary: Natsuki Kuga est une célèbre pilote de moto mais sa vie va basculer suite à un sévère accident durant une course. Son seul réconfort lui sera procuré par sa ré-éducatrice du nom de Fujino
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

**Coucou ! J'ai décidée de faire un retour en « recommençant » cette histoire car il y avait beaucoup d'erreurs et quand je l'avais écrite j'étais vraiment une gamine ^^ Donc les prochains chapitres arriveront très rapidement. J'espère que vous allez aimer la façon dont je vais retravailler l'histoire et mettez moi des commentaires ! **

Natsuki marcha dans une sorte de tunnel souterrain. Elle portait une combinaison de moto noire avec des rayures rouges sur les côtés qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Plusieurs marques de sponsors y étaient dessinées. Elle tenait sous son bras un casque ayant les mêmes couleurs que sa combinaison.

Un groupe d'hommes et femmes en la suivant lui prodiguait des conseils sur la course mais c'est à peine si elle les entendait.

Un bruit sourd faisait lentement son apparition au fur et à mesure que Natsuki approchait de la sortie. Bientôt le bruit des acclamations fut d'une puissance extraordinaire. Le sol vibra sous ses pieds, l'adrénaline monta dans ses veines. Bientôt ce sera l'apothéose de ce déchainement

Une vive lumière fit son apparition au bout du tunnel. Elle aurait pu être comparable à ses yeux à la lumière que désignaient ceux revenus de l'au-delà. Et… quelque pas plus tard, le vacarme la conduisit à un mètre de la sortie. Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, soucieuse, intimidée. Une goutte de sueur fit sa place sur son front. Les personnes autour d'elle s'étaient arrêtées et attendaient à leur tour. Plusieurs secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et fit le pas de plus, celui qui la mena à la lumière. Les cris doublèrent de volume, les coups de pieds contre le sol s'accentuèrent et les acclamations s'amplifièrent. Elle leva sa main droite et le public augmenta au possible ses cris. Un sourire se dessina sur son magnifique visage. Elle se sentait vivante. La course allait commencer.

- Que tous les concurrents se mettent en place ! Hurla une voix venant des hauts parleurs

Natsuki fit sons chemin vers sa moto réservée et l'enfourcha. Elle attacha rapidement ses longs cheveux bleus et mit son casque.

Une femme portant une casquette de la même couleur que sa combinaison s'approcha. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés et ébouriffés.

- Comment tu te sens ? Sa voix trahissait son stress

- Plus vivante que jamais !

Un sourire complice se dessina sur les lèvres des deux femmes

- Tu as des petits ragots croustillants pour moi ?

- Ouai, va falloir te méfier des numéros 16, 25 et 42. Ce sont des bons et leur conduite est vachement agressive mais bon je t'apprends rien …

NAtsuki détecta une nervosité etrange pour son coach

- Ya autre chose … ils veulent t'éliminer à tout prix …

- Quoi ? C'est pas encore une de tes conneries j'espère Midori ! Grogna Natsuki qui ne supportait pas que l'on vienne la déranger juste avant une course, surtout par Midori.

Natsuki retira son casque

- Non non, cette fois c'est sérieux. J'ai surpris la conversation du manageur d'un de tes adversaire. Apparemment ils ont l'intention d'envoyer un pion dans la course pour te faire chier le plus possible… Et ce genre de tactiques ne finissent jamais bien.

Natsuki réfléchit. A ce jour elle était une des meilleurs pilotes du Japon. Mais elle connaissait le risque des courses agressives et connaissait des collègues ayant eu des accidents graves sur circuit qui avaient finis sous terre. Cependant elle avait réussi à participer à la coupe du Japon et ce n'était pas un autre concurrent qui allait l'empêcher de gagner.

- Qui es-ce ? Demanda Natsuki plus sérieuse que jamais

- Je n'en suis pas sur mais je crois bien que ce serait le type avec une moto bleu là-bas. Le 66.

Midori lui montra la direction d'un coup de tête et Natsuki se retourna doucement pour l'observer. C'était une jeune femme que Natsuki ne reconnaissait pas mais le casque l'empêchait de voir son visage en détail.

- Elle n'est pas très célèbre mais cette équipe possède plusieurs coureurs. Il y a de grandes chances que cette fille ne serve qu'à te foncer dessus. C'est le pion à sacrifier pour le prestige du roi

Natsuki hocha la tête, remit son casque et se dirigea avec sa moto vers la ligne de départ. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son micro et remis son casque.

Une voix retentit de son écouteur

_- On est avec toi Nat, dès le moindre écart on te préviens !_

_- Ok …_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fille mystérieuse avant de se concentrer sur l'homme qui allait donner le départ et…

**BANG**

Toutes les motos s'élancèrent sur la piste à des vitesses vertigineuses. Il y avait une trentaine de concurrents. Grâce à son bon départ, Natsuki avait réussi à être quatorzième et petit à petit elle dépassa les concurrents sous les applaudissements du public. L'adrénaline coulait dorénavant à flot dans ses veines et durant cet instant elle oublia sa vie et qui elle était.

- _Natsuki tu m'entends ?_

- Ouai, un problème ? Demanda-t-elle haletante

-_ Un peu oui, la fille te colle au cul !_

Natsuki regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit en effet une moto bleu juste derrière elle.

- Comment je m'en débarrasse ?

- _Aucune idée mais une chose est sûre : c'est bien elle qui veut ta peau !_

Natsuki soupira

- Merci pour le conseil ! Cria-t-elle dans le micro.

La course continua et Natsuki accélérait sans cesse de telle façon qu'elle était sixième. Il restait encore de nombreux tours à effectuer et Natsuki était en sueur. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans son rétro et vit que l'inconnue avait disparue.

- _Merde, elle est où ?_ Grogna Natsuki en cherchant la fille. _Je l'ai semée ?_

_- __Attends je regarde…_

Natsuki arriva dans un virage particulièrement serré et difficile

- _MERDE ! Elle est juste revenu sur ton côté ! ATTENTION !_

Natsuki n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'inconnue avait viré dans le virage avec Natsuki et l'a percuté au niveau de la roue arrière ce qui fit perdre les commandes à Natsuki. La moto de l'inconnue dégringola hors de la piste entrainant celle de Natsuki qui ne manqua pas de s'écraser contre le sol. Normalement une chute comme celle-ci à une vitesse normale n'aurait fait aucuns dégâts, mais la vitesse de sa moto dépassait largement les limites. Sur le coup de la chute elle fut éjectée à des dizaines de mètres de sa moto qui avait déjà explosée. L'impact de Natsuki sur le sol fut extrêmement violent. Elle avait atterri sur le dos et avait roulé sur une courte distance.

Durant une seconde, elle ne voyait ni n'entendait comme si qu''une bulle s'était formée autour d'elle-même. Les cris ne retentissaient plus et ne l'atteignaient pas. La brise du vent ne souffla plus conte sa peau. Même la douleur ne l'atteignit pas. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie une telle paix intérieure. _C'est donc ça la mort_

Des ambulanciers accoururent aussitôt vers Natsuki et vers l'autre concurrente.

Midori et toute l'équipe de Natsuki accoururent vers cette dernière qui était inconsciente.

- NATSUKI ! Hurla Midori en voyant l'état de celle-ci.

Une ambulance arriva pour transporter Natsuki le plus rapidement possible.

Tous le public hua la fille qui avait causé l'accident. Cette dernière s'était lentement relevée, fière de son travail. Elle laissa les ambulanciers l'emmener malgré son manque de blessures.

Midori était assise dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital accompagnée d'une rousse en sanglots. Cette dernière s'appelait Mai et était la meilleure amie et aussi une des rares de Natsuki. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à l'école et depuis ne s'étaient jamais séparées. Aucune famille n'était présente. C'est dans ce genre de moments que Midori se rendait compte du vide présent dans la vie de son amie. Ses réflexions cessèrent vite comme un chirurgien sortit de la salle d'opération avec un grand soupir. Il se dirigea vers Midori et Mai

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandèrent tous à l'unisson

- Nous avons réussi à rendre son état stable, elle survivra … Les deux amis se mirent à soupirer de soulagement

- Mais…poursuivit le médecin. Midori le regarda soudainement inquiète

- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Le médecin soupira à nouveau

- L'impact a été bien trop puissant pour son corps. De plus elle a atterri sur le dos. Sa colonne vertébrale a reçu un énorme choc et la plupart de ses nerfs ont étés sectionnés lors de l'impact. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions mais il n'y a que de très peu de chances qu'elle retrouve sa mobilité à partir du bassin.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…paralysée ? Demanda Midori

Le chirurgien baissa les yeux en guise de réponse. Mai posa une question

- Vous avez dit peu de chances, ça voudrait dire que ce n'est pas définitif ?

- Eh bien elle devra suivre des cours de rééducation. Il y a une très légère chance qu'elle retrouve une certaine mobilité mais … il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle soit comme avant. Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'elle se tienne debout avec la force de ses jambes. Elle devra faire une croix sur sa carrière.

Un silence se forma alors entre les trois. Les deux amies savaient que Natsuki ne vivait que pour la moto et n'avait que ça

- Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez mais ne soyez pas trop insistants.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre et entrèrent dans la pièce pour découvrir Natsuki couchée dans un lit recouverte de bandage et branchée par de multiples tuyaux. Un collier cervical masquait son cou. Jamais elles ne la virent si pâle. Des grandes cernes sous ses s'étaient dessinées et la noirceur de ses cheveux amplifièrent son teint maladif. Un électrocardiogramme était situé près de son lit et émettait des « BIP » constants. Ces bras bleuis par l'impact étaient percés par des aiguilles reliées à d'autres machines et à des poches médicamenteuses. Et sa bouche si belle était recouverte par un masque à oxygène lui permettant de respirer.

Mai face à ce spectacle ne put que pleurer tandis que Midori elle faisait tout pour justement retenir ses larmes. Lentement elles allèrent prendre des chaises pour s'assoir à côté du lit mais à peine installées les yeux de Natsuki s'ouvrirent très lentement, voir douloureusement.

Natsuki, c'est nous. Tu n'es pas seule. Murmura Mai en tenant la main à son amie. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes en vain

Natsuki déplaça très légèrement sou cou sur le cou » afin de mieux observer ses amies. Son regard faisait une demande silencieuse. Une demande qui ressemblait plus à une prière. Une demande liée au fait que tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal … sauf à partir de la taille …

Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Mai qui baissa de peur le regard, toujours en sanglotant puis sur Midori. Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, elle vit de la pitié dans le regard d'une personne et compris sa situation. Son regard se posa au sol et une larme coula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

**PDV Shizuru**

Elle marcha dans un couloir blanc. On associe souvent le blanc à la pureté mais elle, le voyait comme la maladie, la souffrance. Elle n'avait jamais vu une seule personne dans ces couloirs ou dans ces chambres avec un sourire. Chacune des personnes présentes ici était sombre, désespérée. Le blanc ressemblait alors plus au noir comme si la réalité avait été inversée. Après tout on ne s'attend rarement a de la gaîté dans un hôpital.

Shizuru avait toujours eu une passion envers autrui. Dès son enfance elle s'amusait à soigner ses poupées. Il faut dire qu'elle eut une enfance heureuse et épanouie. Ses parents avaient tout fait pour son bonheur et une fois adulte, ils acceptèrent son choix de ne pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale et de laisser leur enfant s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Shizuru leur sera toujours reconnaissante pour ça. Et ce fut à ses 19 ans qu'elle décida de leur révéler un secret qu'elle avait enfouie en elle durant toute son adolescence, son amour se portait avec un être de même sexe. Au départ ces parents étaient choquées et Shizuru se rappela avoir pleuré toute la nuit cependant, par amour ses parents acceptèrent ces choix avec tout de même une grande froideur. La semaine suivante elle leur présenta Tomoe Marguerite mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à l'accepter. Cette femme idolâtrait bien trop leur fille à un niveau bien trop malsain et était d'ailleurs à l'époque dirigeante de son fan club mais à leur grand bonheur, Shizuru décida quelques mois plus tard de la quitter après avoir trouvé dans l'appartement de Tomoe une pièce cachée entièrement tapissée de photo d'elle, prises à son insu.  
Les années passèrent et à ses 23 ans, elle obtenu son diplôme de kinésithérapeute et la même année elle fut recrutée dans une clinique spécialisée dans la rééducation. Elle avait eu plusieurs aventures mais jamais de relations fixes. Pourtant elle était particulièrement fleur bleue et rêvait d'une princesse charmante la délivrant de sa solitude. Mais elle devait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait. A ses 25 ans, elle découvrit avec horreur la nouvelle secrétaire : son ex Tomoe Marguerite qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour lui sauter dessus et la bombarder de questions. Jamais elle n'avait été autant en colère. Cette fille avait réussi à la retrouver.

Revenons au présent, Shizuru avait fini de parcourir le couloir ou elle alla chercher son prochain client afin de le ramener à la clinique spécialisée. Arrivée devant la porte numéro 246, elle ouvrit rapidement le dossier de son patient. C'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit que ce patient était une magnifique patiente au nom de Natsuki Kuga, et la même Natsuki Kuga que celle très célèbre qui a eu un accident il y a quelques semaines de là.

_Je sens que ce cas va vite devenir très intéressant … _

Sa main atteignit la poignée et elle ouvrit la porte.

* * *

**PDV Natsuki**

Déjà 2 semaines qu'elle était dans ce lit. 2 semaines passées dans une forme d'obscurité. En seulement quelques heures elle s'était isolée. N'entendant plus, ne voulant plus entendre la pitié. Elle voyait ses rares amis passer mais les ignorais .Sa bulle s'était reformée, son âme semblait brisée. Elle n'avait fait que lutter toute sa vie : lutter pour survivre après la mort de sa mère, lutter contre les violences régulières de son père tombé dans l'alcool, lutter contre la solitude, lutter contre le regard des autres, lutter pour créer sa place. Mais maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus et ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel.

Ce jeu mortel aurai pu durer encore longtemps sans sa visite. Elle s'appelle Nao. Une jeune femme au tempérament plus explosif que le sien si c'était possible. Elle aussi avait eu une jeunesse compliquée mais n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Quand Natsuki eu son accident, Nao était en Amérique pour affaires, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci arrive comme ça.

C'était dans la matinée. Natsuki était dans son lit sans bouger, à fixer la fenêtre, observant la liberté des nuages quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir brusquement. Automatiquement ses yeux rejoignirent la source du dérangement pour découvrir avec surprise une Nao remontée à bloc

… Nao ?

Celle-ci se dirigea avec fureur vers Natsuki. Cette dernière ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa joue droite brulait étrangement. _ Nao m'a … giflée ?_

PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? J'étais au milieu d'une réunion et ya Mai qui m'appelle pour me dire que tu te laisses crever !

En quoi ça te regarde ? Murmura Natsuki en baissant les yeux

Ça me regarde parce que je reste ton amie et une des rares même ! Alors tu vas bouger un peu ton cul ok ?

Natsuki avait détourné le regard à nouveau, ignorant son amie

Ecoute, on a survécut à un tas de merde, je le sais bien mais … tu peux pas tout lâcher maintenant tu le sais. Oublie pas que t'es pas seule, ça va être chaud mais on t'aideras toujours … maintenant, tu vas retrouver des forces et préparer tes valises histoire de pouvoir enfin te barrer de ce trou dak ?

En entendant ces mots, Natsuki ne put retenir un sourire. Nao pouvait paraitre comme une brute mais elle avait toujours les mots pour. Elle avait toujours su quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

C'est bon, j'ai compris pas le peine de gueuler

Un sourire complice se dessina sur le visage des deux femmes

Espèce de sale chien va ! Au fait ! j'ai réussie à te trouver une des meilleures spécialistes pour que tu puisses galoper à nouveau, elle devrait venir demain

Comment ça une spécialiste … t'est au courant que je t'ai rien demandé sale peste ?

Et leur jeu de vannes continua pendant longtemps au grand malheur des médecins et autre personnel hospitalier.

* * *

Natsuki s'était rapidement pour la visite de la spécialiste. Cependant elle n'avait pas changé grand-chose aux autres jours, ses cheveux étaient coiffées à la va vite, le maquillage était absent, et ses cernes étaient toujours présentes. Quand elle se regarda dans le petit miroir à sa disposition sur la table de chevet, elle ne se reconnut pas. Toute sa confiance en elle avait disparue et tout ce qu'elle vit était un être difforme. _Je sais pas qui tu es mais tu es franchement laide _

Un frappement a la porte la sorta de ses rêveries

Oui ?

L'instant suivant se passa en une seule seconde mais pour elle, il s'agissait de minutes. Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? En général, celui-ci se produit sans même s'en rendre compte. On voit une personne et on est étrangement attiré par elle, dès le premier regard. Comme si une force te poussait à aller vers elle. Tu as besoin de savoir qui est cette personne, un besoin de lui parler, de s'en approcher.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, c'est ce que Natsuki ressentit. Elle rentra. Ses jambes semblaient infinis, sa taille était fine et ses formes étaient ce qu'il fallait et exactement où il fallait. Ses seins masqués par une blouse de médecin étaient généreux, son cou était crémeux et son visage … Vénus ne devait pas être plus belle qu'elle. Des yeux marron aux reflets cramoisis, une fine frange et une chevelure soyeuse accompagnaient cette beauté. A sa vue, Natsuki ressentit comme un serrement au cœur et une fascination extrême. Et ça, se passa en une seule et unique seconde.

- Ara, bonjour mademoiselle Kuga. Je me présente, Fujino Shizuru et dorénavant je serai votre kinésithérapeute. Un fort accent pouvait être entendu, ajoutant de la sensualité à cette femme

* * *

Elle ne retenu strictement rien de son entretien. Son esprit semblait absorbé par la beauté de cette femme. Celle-ci était comme une sirène, il lui suffisait d'un chant et d'un regard pour captiver sa proie.

- Mlle Kuga ? Je me rends compte que vous devez être inquiète mais laissez-moi vous assurez que notre centre vous offrira les soins nécessaires adaptés à votre handicap

Natsuki sembla se réveiller soudainement, prenant conscience de son environnement et rougissant de honte pour n'avoir strictement rien écouté de cette femme

- Oh ! Et bien … il semblerait que je n'ai de toute façon pas vraiment le choix …

- Ara, je vais alors devoir vous faire passer un test d'aptitudes physiques afin de déterminer avec précision quels seront vos traitements ainsi que les activités requises à votre réadaptation. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne seront pas bien long.

_« Ara » ? Dieu, en plus de posséder un corps parfait elle a un accent des plus sexy … Kyoto ? _

- Et bien je vous fais confiance, quand commençons-nous les tests ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Fujino

- Si vous n'avez rien de prévus nous pourrions le faire dès maintenant, ainsi on sera débarrassées et vous pourriez rentrer dans notre centre dans les jours qui suivent, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Je vous suis

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles finirent toutes deux dans le couloir. Shizuru la poussa comme elle était dans un fauteuil roulant, et la dirigea vers une salle contenant des accessoires thérapeutiques

- Ara, nous voilà Mlle Kuga, allongez-vous sur la table s'il vous plait, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Natsuki finit à nouveau seule et suivit la demande de la femme, se dirigeant vers cette sorte de table. Stabilisant son fauteuil, elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'étrange table, respira et se hissa difficilement par manque d'habitude. D'un geste vif elle attrapa le pantalon de tissu recouvrant sa jambe et tira vivement celle-ci pour la reposer sur la table, elle fit de même avec l'autre jambe et reste assise, attendant le retour de la sirène.

* * *

**PDV Shizuru**

- Ara, allongez-vous s'il vous plaît, je vais pratiquer quelques massages afin de déterminer la souplesse ainsi que la réactivité de vos jambes.

Shizuru se plaça à côté de Natsuki et délicatement attrapa sa jambe gauche, en la levant et en la fléchissant d'un geste expert. Elle fit ce genre de mouvements pendant 5 minutes puis changea de jambe pour effectuer les mêmes gestes. Discrètement, ses yeux se levèrent pour observer la créature au quelle elle pratiqua les massages. Jamais elle n'avait vu un si joli visage bien que celui-ci paraissait fatigué et sombre. C'était étrange mais elle sentit une sorte de force l'attirer mais oublia vite comme elle dut se concentrer vers son travail.

- Ara, votre moelle osseuse été partiellement sectionnée durant votre accident. Cela veut dire que les messages nerveux ne pourront pas parvenir à votre cerveau mais … comme les chirurgiens on put protéger le peu de moelle intact, il n'est pas impossible que vous ne puissiez retrouver au moins la sensibilité de vos jambes. En disant ces informations, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle voulait à tout prix voir la beauté en face d'elle avec un visage plus lumineux mais son message tomba aux oreilles d'un sourd comme Natsuki ne réagit pas, au contraire, elle s'assombrit encore plus

- Ce n'est pas la peine de tenter de me rassurer, je sais parfaitement que c'est foutu …

Et ainsi continuèrent les examens, dans un silence pesant. Shizuru savait parfaitement qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler dans ce genre de situations au risque d'empirer le dialogue alors elle continua ses pratiques.

- Je vais devoir vous enfoncer une sorte d'aiguille assez épaisse dans plusieurs parties de vos jambes afin de définir votre sensibilité

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle sortit une aiguille très épaisse qui fit presque tourner l'œil de Natsuki

- Surtout si vous sentez ne serais ce qu'une légère sensation, prévenez moi.

Et ainsi elle débuta par enfoncer cette aiguille au niveau de la plante de pied de Natsuki, cherchant les réactions au niveau du visage de Natsuki mais sans succès. Ainsi, elle remonta et enfonça l'aiguille dans l'intérieur de la jambe

- Attendez !

Shizuru releva avec hâte et espoir la tête pour découvrir enfin une nouvelle expression sur le visage de Natsuki, celle-ci n'était pas obscure ni pessimiste mais pleine d'espoir

- J'ai senti un picotement ! J'ai senti quelque chose !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Shizuru

- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle Mlle Kuga, ça signifie qu'il y a de grandes chances que vous retrouviez une partie de votre sensibilité

- Dieu … je suis tellement soulagée … Et après plusieurs semaines, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, comme si le temps s'était stoppé. Son cœur battait bien plus rapidement, ses paumes étaient moites et son regard fut figé sur le sourire de la jeune femme. Jamais elle n'avait vu de choses si belles.

- Quand vais-je pouvoir intégrer votre centre docteur ?

- Ara … euhm et bien euh, comme je vous le disais il va falloir que je vous fasse signer quelques papiers ainsi que vous trouvez une place dans l'emploi du temps de la directrice de Garderobe. Cela devrait prendre moins d'une semaine

- Et … ça va peut-être vous paraitre étrange comme demande mais … j'aimerai vous avoir en tant que kinésithérapeute …

Un grand sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Shizuru

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Mlle Kuga.

* * *

**J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre x) merci de m'envoyer des avis histoire de savoir si ça plait =) Et bonne année à toutes et à tous … un peu en retard =p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

**PDV Natsuki**

Le jour était arrivé, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait être transférée à Garderobe, cependant le peu de joie présent chez elle avait disparu, Natsuki était tombée dans une forme de dépression depuis le jour où elle tenta de prendre un verre sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'était trop penchée et était tombée du lit. Elle avait dû alors attendre que les infirmières viennent pour pouvoir y retourner.

Mai posa les vêtements qu'elle avait pris avec elle et les posa sur le lit de Natsuki.

- Tu peux te préparer seule ou tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda doucement Mai

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas un poireau … Grogna Natsuki en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Mai baissa les yeux de honte et sortit de la pièce laissant Natsuki se changer seule.

Natsuki tira les couvertures hors de son corps et attrapa les vêtements apportés par Mai. Elle choisit de commencer par le haut qui était le plus simple à changer. Le problème était le bas. Elle attrapa ses jambes et essaya de les rapprocher de son corps pour pouvoir enfiler un jean mais la tâche n'était pas si simple que ça. Il lui avait déjà fallu 5 minutes pour mettre une culotte mais là, il lui fallut plus du double. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Mai se décida de rentrer dans la chambre pour découvrir Natsuki habillée et qui essayait d'atteindre la brosse posée sur la table de chevet sans tomber à nouveau. Mai voulait l'aider mais se retint sachant que ce comportement irriterait encore plus Natsuki alors elle se contenta d'aller chercher la chaise roulante qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

Une fois ses cheveux brossés, Natsuki se hissa tant bien que mal sur le fauteuil pour aller finir sa toilette dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles sortaient de l'hôpital. Natsuki avait du mal à s'adapter au fauteuil. Elle portait des gants spéciaux pour ne pas se salir les mains en utilisant les roues. L'ascenseur était une réelle torture pour elle : le fait d'avoir sa tête au niveau des fesses d'individus était insupportable. Mais le pire devait être le moment où elles traversèrent la rue, quand les passants l'observaient comme une bête de foire. Tous les regards se posent sur elle, des regards curieux, des enfants ignorants, certains l'observaient d'avantage, pensant la reconnaitre mais non, personne ne savait qui elle était, personne ne se rappelait ses exploits sur circuits.

* * *

Quand elles atteignirent Garderobe, elles furent surprises de découvrir un immense bâtiment avec magnifique jardin et une piscine. Un parc fleurit entourait le bâtiment principal et de nombreuses personnes y circulaient, que ce soit des médecins en blouse ou des patients en béquilles ou bien comme elle en fauteuil. Il faut dire que le temps était particulièrement ensoleillé mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elles rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et virent que l'intérieur était tout aussi luxueux que l'extérieur. Les murs étaient à moitiés recouverts de bois clair et à moitié de peinture blanche cassant l'ambiance « hôpital » et illuminant la pièce.

Elles arrivèrent devant une secrétaire à la coupe de cheveux dysimétrique et à la couleur verte, ses yeux étaient gris, elle était plutôt belle malgré cette étrange coupe. Sur une petite plaquette posée sur son bureau y était d'inscrit « Marguerite Tomoe ». Celle-ci les ignora complètement et semblait être occupée devant des magazines de beauté. _Je vais pas l'aimer celle-là._ Pensa Natsuki en jetant un regard à Mai. Cette dernière comprit que Natsuki perdit sa patience alors elle toussa légèrement histoire de faire remarquer sa présence à la secrétaire.

- Je peux vous aider ? Soupira Tomoe en jetant un œil las, lâchant du regard son occupation

_Je ne vais vraiment pas l'aimer_

- Nous avons pris un rendez-vous avec Mlle Kazahana Mashiro. Répondit Mai

- Très bien.

Tomoe partit avertir la directrice de leur présence. 5 Minutes plus tard, elles étaient rentrées dans le bureau de la directrice. Elles furent surprises de voir une enfant en fauteuil roulant derrière un bureau.

- Mlle Kuga je suppose ? Et vous devez être Mlle Tokiha ?

- Euh…oui. Répondit Mai avec hésitation. Vous êtes…

- La directrice de cet établissement. Je peux comprendre que cela peut vous surprendre. Prenez place et je vous expliquerais. Coupa la directrice avec un grand sourire.

Mai s'exécuta pendant que Natsuki ne fit que s'approcher un peu plus.

- Je peux comprendre que vous soyez surprises par mon apparence, je suis atteinte d'une maladie congénitale bloquant ma croissance, lais ne vous inquiétez pas je reste tout à fait compétente ! Dit-elle en riant

Mai et Natsuki acquiescèrent

- J'ai lu votre dossier Mlle Kuga ainsi que le rapport de Mlle Fujino et il semblerait que vous pourriez être très réceptive aux traitements proposés dans cette institution. Bien entendu, votre mobilité ne vous sera jamais rendue cependant nous vous apprendrons à vivre avec, et surtout nous comptons vous redonner une sensibilité. Après cette thérapie peut prendre des mois comme des années, tout dépend de la réactivité de votre corps et surtout de votre motivation

- Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse sortir de ce … truc un jour ? Elle désigna son fauteuil de la main

- Vous devez savoir que nous comptons faire tout notre possible pour vous. Cependant je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoirs car ceux-ci peuvent nous tuer lorsqu'un retour a la réalité s'effectue. Vous devez aussi savoir que en rentrant dans Garderobe en tant que patient vous devrez signer ces papiers vous obligeant à rester ici pour une certaine durée car nombreux sont ceux qui abandonnent trop tôt.

- Je vois …

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ces mains, elle sembla réfléchir. _Je n'ai rien à perdre, dans tous les cas je resterai dans ce fauteuil mais si je rentre chez moi maintenant … j'ai peur de faire une connerie_

- Je crois que je vais accepter madame la directrice

- Parfait ! La directrice sourit. Je vais devoir vous trouver les formulaires à remplir ainsi qu'une chambre, permettez …

Sur cette phrase la directrice parta dans une autre pièce tandis qu'ne silence de mort s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles

- Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu prends la bonne décision Natsuki …

Mai n'attendait pas de réponses car elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas, cependant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser de laisser son amie seule. Ses réflexions furent vite coupées quand Mashiro réapparut avec des documents posés sur ses genoux.

- Alors Mlle Kuga, voici les documents que vous devez signés, ceux-ci indiquent que vous devrez rester jusqu'à l'autorisation de vous en aller de votre médecin traitant ainsi que de moi-même

Natsuki signa sans les lires les documents, sachant pertinemment que son hésitation pourrait la faire revenir sur toutes ses décisions.

- Concernant votre kinésithérapeute personnel … il me semble me rappeller que Shizuru m'avait demandée de vous avoir en tant que patiente … Après tout pourquoi pas, il s'agit bien d'une de nos meilleures recrues !

_Shizuru ? Elle ne m'a pas oubliée …_

Sur ce, Mashiro appuya sur un petit interphone sur son bureau

- Tomoe ? Amenez-moi Shizuru s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr ! Cria presque la fille un peu trop précipitamment à son goût.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une magnifique femme avec un visage angélique, des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux rouges cramoisies sublimes. Elle était dans une jupe beige avec un polo blanc.

- Oui Mashiro ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un accent de Kyoto

- Shizuru, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations avec Mlle Kuga …

Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'une rougissait timidement tandis que l'autre ne put retenir un magnifique sourire

- C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir Mlle Kuga

Mashiro sourit lorsqu'elle vu l'échange entre les deux femmes

- Parfait ! Je te laisse faire visiter l'établissement à Mlle Kuga Shizuru. La chambre attribuée est la numéro 56. Annonça Mashiro avec un grand sourire

Natsuki acquiesça et se tourna vers Mai qui s'était levé et qui se dirigea vers Natsuki.

- Je vais te laisser alors. Mais posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsuki larmes aux yeux, et se pencha en avant, prenant Natsuki dans ses bras et la serrant fortement. Cette scène n'échappe pas à l'œil de Shizuru qui fronça inconsciemment les sourcils de Shizuru. _Elles sont ensembles ? _

- Merci Mai. Répondit Natsuki

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mlle Kuga, je vais vous présenter tout d'abord les locaux. Interrompit Shizuru sans détourner le regard de Natsuki

- OK doc'. Soupira Natsuki en suivant Shizuru

Elles étaient à peine sorties que la secrétaire leur était sautée dessus

- Il s'est passé quoi Shizuru ? Demanda Tomoe en ignorant complètement Natsuki

- Oh, et bien Mashiro m'a confiée une nouvelle patiente des plus charmante à prendre en charge. Annonça Shizuru sans jeter le moindre regard à Tomoe et jetant un clin d'œil à Natsuki la faisant rougir.

Tomoe lança à Natsuki un regard qui se voulait menaçant avant de se reconcentrer sur Shizuru.

- On se revoit après le service ? Susurra Tomoe à l'oreille de Shizuru

- Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps, comme tu peux le voir, je vais devoir m'occuper de ma nouvelle patiente. Dit Shizuru en se reculant légèrement de Tomoe ce qui fit sourire Natsuki.

- T'a un problème ? Grogna Tomoe en baissant exagérément la tête ce qui irrita Natsuki qui s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle fut interrompu par Shizuru

- Ara ara, je crois qu'on va y aller. Mlle Kuga ?

Natsuki soupira et suivit Shizuru sous le regard dégoutée de Tomoe

- Alors voici le réfectoire. Dit Shizuru en montrant une grande salle avec des longues tables aménagées pour les chaises roulantes.

Elles continuèrent la visite pendant plusieurs heures. Shizuru avait montrée à Natsuki les dortoirs qui au grand bonheur de Natsuki étaient individuels. Elle lui montra aussi l'une des immenses salles de rééducation ainsi que la salle de sport. La visite se termina dans le parc où elles se posèrent à l'ombre.

Shizuru s'assit sur un banc et Natsuki remarqua un grand arbre au loin. Elle suivit Shizuru et se plaça à ses côtés.

- Il est magnifique …. Murmura Natsuki en désignant l'arbre au loin

- N'est-ce pas ? Cet arbre est vraiment très vieux et porte en lui un certain mystère … qui sait tout ce qu'il a pu voir et entendre …

Un doux silence s'installe entre les deux femmes

- Sinon, parlez-moi de vous Mlle Kuga.

- Appelle-moi Natsuki. Je déteste les formules de politesse. Et si on doit être chaque jour ensemble, autant se tutoyer non ? Répondit Natsuki en s'écrasant un peu plus dans sa chaise roulante

Shizuru eut un grand sourire suite à la demande de Natsuki

- Très bien Na-tsu-ki ! Taquina Shizuru en observant le visage de celle-ci

- T'es pas non plus obligée de dire mon prénom de cette manière ! Murmura Natsuki avec à son grand étonnement un petit sourire sur les lèvres ainsi qu'un immense rougissement

- Ara ara !

- Sinon tu veux savoir quoi de moi ?

- Et bien…du peu que je sais déjà, vous êtes une célèbre coureuse de motos…

Natsuki coupa Shizuru

- J'étais coureuse de motos. Gronda Natsuki

- Je suis désolée…

- C'est rien

- En quoi ma rééducation consiste ? Demanda finalement Natsuki, gênée par la dernière question

- Et bien, je vais t'apprendre à t'habituer à la chaise roulante ce qui va quelques semaines. La rééducation se fera en même temps mais celle-ci sera assez longue. Pendant toute cette période je m'occuperai personnellement de toi.

- Tu as d'autres patients ?

- Ara ara, Natsuki serait-elle jalouse ? Demanda Shizuru avec un air taquin

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, je demande juste c'est tout ! Natsuki tourna la tête afin de cacher ses joues

- Et bien j'en ai maintenant 6

- Je vois … Et on commence quand ?

- Dès que vous le voudrez.

- Dit, je sais que s'est hors sujet mais tu ne viens pas de Kyoto ?

- Ara, en effets. Mon accent m'a encore trahi !

- C'est un joli accent…

- A…ara, merci beaucoup. Cette fois ci c'était à Shizuru de détourner la tête pour cacher un rougissement ce qui fit sourire Natsuki

Une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. Shizuru sortit son téléphone et le décrocha, après quelques secondes, Shizuru raccrocha et jeta un regard désolé à Natsuki

- Ara, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser, Alyssa une de mes patiente à besoin de moi, mais on peut se rejoindre ici dans 15 minutes ?

- Y a pas de soucis Et Shizuru partit

A cet instant, Natsuki s'éclipsa silencieusement. Elle se dirigea vers la piscine qu'elle avait perçue avec Mai en arrivant et découvrit une vingtaine de personnes qui faisaient des exercices dans l'eau, qui réussissaient à tenir sur leurs jambes. Elle ressentit alors une pointe de jalousie. Mais resta tout de même quelques minutes à observer la scène, rêvant de pouvoir à son tour effectuer ces mouvements

Natsuki s'éloigna pour se diriger vers l'arbre qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Dès qu'elle l'atteint, elle fut émerveillée par la grandeur et par la beauté de celui-ci. Il avait une étrange forme, ses branches formaient un rideau entre elle et le monde extérieure. Le tronc était énorme et semblai être entortillé. Natsuki tendit la main pour le toucher.

- Ara ara, enfin trouvée. Dit une voix avec un fort accent dans son dos.

Surprise Natsuki voulu se retourner mais la roue de son fauteuil tapa dans une racine ce qui la fit chuter lourdement au sol.

Shizuru se précipita sur elle pour vérifier son état mais Natsuki la repoussa et tant bien que mal, elle releva sa chaise roulante et tenta de se redresser et de remonter sur le fauteuil mais elle rechuta avec celui-ci

- Et merde ! Grogna-t-elle

- Natsuki, je vais dorénavant être votre kinésithérapeute alors laissez-moi vous aider. Murmura Shizuru en s'accroupissant à côté de Natsuki

- Je peux me débrouiller seule !

- Pas dans ton état.

Et sur ce, Shizuru prit la chaise roulante, la redressa et la plaça devant Natsuki. Ensuite, elle prit celle-ci par la taille et la hissa sur le fauteuil.

Défaite, Natsuki soupira lourdement

- Je suppose que je vais devoir me muscler les bras. Soupira-t-elle

- Vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin, les exercices du quotidien vont vous adapter. Dit Shizuru avec un petit sourire quand elle vit que Natsuki s'était calmée.

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre

- Ara, je crois qu'il sera bientôt l'heure du dîner. Je propose que l'on aille d'abord aller changer votre fauteuil roulant

- Le changer ? Demanda Natsuki sans comprendre

- Les roues de celui-ci sont trop perpendiculaires au sol ce qui explique votre chute alors je vais vous en procurer un plus adéquates.

Shizuru commençait à partir et Natsuki hésita

- … Merci Shizuru … Murmura Natsuki ce qui fit stopper Shizuru

* * *

**Enfin fini ! x) Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de les lire et de voir que cette histoire vous plait =D **

**Je suis aussi désolée de mettre autant de temps mais la flemme contrôle toute mon existence T.T Bref n'hésitez pas à ma laisser un commentaire ) **


End file.
